


Drawn In

by baeconandeggs, Justakpoprose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: It hit him really hard when the mighty Baekhyun from a family of alphas turns out to be an omega and that Park Chanyeol from a family of omegas whom he likes to annoy since their childhood till highschool days turns out to be an alpha. And he comes to get revenge.





	Drawn In

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 311  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is a popular saying that in life what goes around, comes around, or as Baekhyun likes to put it, Karma is a major bitch. He’d spent his entire life groomed to be the perfect alpha. His mother petting his head whispering how he was going to be stronger than her, that he would be a better alpha then her. His father would kiss him on the forehead and hug him close promising when he grew up he would be just like his mother, strong and proud. His mother was an alpha and her father before her and Baekhyun’s great grandfather had also been an alpha. His aunt and uncles were both alphas, their children as well. No child was born from his mother’s family was not an alpha. There was no way that Baekhyun would be anything less than. It ran in his blood and yet here he was 18, laying in his room crying as his first heat appears, he’s an omega.

His body is so so hot and all he can do is sit in an ice cold bath and pray it passed soon. His parents appeared occasionally, giving him water and food, kissing his head and cheeks and promising it’s okay. His mother held him tight in her arms the first night, petting his head lovingly, the comforting scent of his mother lulling him to sleep. He’s in so much pain and his mind is hazy, thoughts wild. He can barely form sentences. All he wants to do is sleep. He’d been told in school exactly what happened when omegas went through heat but he never paid much attention, positive he’d end up being an alpha anyways. After class he’d find Chanyeol the boy whose mother was an omega, father a beta, his grandfather also an omega and his great-grandmother an omega, even his father’s side was full of omegas and everyone, including Baekhyun was sure he’d also be an omega.

So, Baekhyun would pick on him, nothing too harsh. He’d never lay a hand on him, but he’d just taunt him. He’d stop Chanyeol in the hallway, laughing to himself and ask him how it felt knowing that Baekhyun would forever be above him. Chanyeol would only frown and walk away. Baekhyun wasn’t the greatest person, he knew that, constantly making fun of the future omega was doing him no favors when in the eyes of Karma and yet he kept on. He’d tease him daily, constantly reminding Chanyeol of his place below Baekhyun, the future alpha. And yet the joke was on Baekhyun in the end, he is also an omega.

On the third day his heat seems to begin to calm before coming back raging. It forces Baekhyun to lay on his bed, rutting up against the sheets searching for a final release he knows won’t come for another day or two. His body has never felt so empty. His mother comes in to comfort him but her scent, unlike before, is unwelcomed. She smells wrong, and soon the room becomes so too. He buries his face down into his pillow searching for his own smell, but even that is wrong. Everything is wrong. Soon tears are running down his face, choked sobs escaping from his throat. He’s so hot and exhausted and nothing is correct and it’s so, so frustrating. Eventually he passes out into a state of short rest before he is awaken again to start a new day with new heat pains.

-

Baekhyun had tried to convince his parents to let him stay home just one more day, “The smell of heat is still on me.” he’d whined. His mother knew it was nonsense and refused to listen and pushed him into the car after he’d dressed in his newly cleaned uniform, backpack cradled to his chest. Baekhyun desperately wanted to stay home, above that he desperately wanted to move schools, to never have to look his classmates in the face again. After years of bragging about his alpha lineage he had presented as an omega. He would surely be picked on, bullied, and harrassed. And as the car approached the front of the school building a distinct feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, he felt like vomiting.

“Baek,” he heard his dad call from the driver’s seat, “We’re here.”

Baekhyun nodded but made no move to get out of the car. He sat for a few moments before talking a sharp inhale. He opened the car door and stepped out.

-

He wasn’t quite sure that he was expecting when he stepped into his school. Gasp? Whispers? Some acknowledgement? But there was none, only the same students who stood with the same people in the same spots as always. He wasn’t sure if he found it comforting or not. He began walking down the hallway towards his lockers passing conversations on the way, only hearing snippets of each.

“Did you hear about…” Baekhyun kept walking

“I didn’t expect this…” Baekhyun started walking faster, of course he was so naive as to believe they weren’t speaking about him

“He’s an alpha.” he heard one girl say. Baekhyun stopped abruptly, turning towards the two girls who were talking amongst themselves. He vaguely knew who they were but not their names.

Had someone else presented the same time he did? An alpha at that? Before he could stop himself he was talking, “Who is an alpha?”

The girls stopped and turned towards him, “Oh, Baekhyun, you’ve been gone awhile,” said one of the girls, she was significantly shorter than the other, “I guess you wouldn’t have heard then.”

The taller one began to giggle, “You’re in for a bit of a surprise then.”

“What?” he asked, mind reeling.

The shorter one stepped closer to him, inhaling deeply, “Yep, the rumors were right, you are an omega. How ironic, huh?”

Baekhyun turned quickly, desperately putting space in between them, eyes burning with tears. But no matter how far he seemed to get he could still hear their giggling in the back of his mind.  He reached his locker, tears brimming in his eyes. His fingers fumbled clumily with his lock as he tried to put the code in.

“Baekhyun!” a voice from behind him called, Baekhyun turned to meet the eyes of his friend Minseok, who was smiling brightly, “Where have you been?”

Baekhyun sniffled slightly, so close to crying, “Minseok.” he whimpered.

His friend’s smile faded quickly, “What’s wrong?” he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, “Let’s go to the bathroom, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded allowing himself to be dragged away and pulled into the bathroom. It was thankfully empty.

“What happened?” Minseok asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“I-I’m,” he hiccuped, stuttering, “Minseok,” he could feel the tears running down his face.

“I can’t fix it until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“You can’t fix it anyways,” Baekhyun sobbed, “I’m an omega.”

“What?”

“I’m an omega, the thing I’ve been making fun of Chanyeol for years for. That’s what I am Minseok, and everyone is going to know and make fun of me for it.”

“It’s okay, no one is going to make fun of you, and if they do I’ll deal with it.” Minseok spoke firmly

“You don’t understand, they’re already laughing at me, I saw the looks these girls gave me.” he let out a choked sob, “Karma is such a bitch.”

“I know, but it’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t think it will be.”

 

-

Baekhyun sat down in his seat, praying that no one could tell he’d been crying only five minutes before. He’d splashed cold water on his face getting rid of most of the puffiness, but the red in his eyes seemed to want to stay. He watched his classmates file in, they all met his eyes briefly, some smirked, but all stayed silent, turning to go sit in their own seats. That was until Park Chanyeol walked in, chin held high, chest puffed out in dominance. Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Chanyeol had always been shy, head down. And then their eyes met. Baekhyun felt the world stop, all outside noises went silent and all Baekhyun could focus on was one thing, Chanyeol. Chanyeol who had presented as an alpha while he was gone.

He watched as Chanyeol’s face cracked into a deadly smirk, he walked over to him, “Well look who it is.” Chanyeol said

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, he was now looking up at Chanyeol who stood in front of his desk. He felt smaller than he actually was in the face of the alpha, “Byun Baekhyun, here I was thinking you’d moved away.” Baekhyun still stared up at him, unsure of what to say, unsure if he could even say anything if he wanted. “So, tell me Baekie, how was your first heat?”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, “Shut up,” he whispered

“Sorry,” Chanyeol spoked, he leaned down making his face level with Baekhyun’s, forcing him to look into Chanyeol’s eyes, “What was that?”

That’s when Baekhyun smelled it, a scent so specifically Chanyeol. Burning oak wood and cinnamon. Baekhyun had to force himself from leaning forward and placing his face right in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He smelt so good, and so correct. All Baekhyun wanted to do was bury his face into him, to hold onto Chanyeol and never let go, the wolf inside of him was crying, urging him to do so. But he held back. He clenched his fist into white, fighting for self control.

“Chanyeol!” he heard Minseok yell.

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, eyes landing on Minseok. He tsked, “What?” he asked as if he didn’t know exactly what Minseok was angry about.

“Get away from him, Chanyeol,” he growled

Chanyeol straightened his back out, “Aw, come on, Minseok,” he smirked, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun again, eyes making contact once more. He lifted his hand and slowly sat it on top of Baekhyun’s head, petting his hair softly, “We’re just having fun, right Baekhyunnie”

Minseok briskly walked to them, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist stopping him as he moved his hand softly Baekhyun’s head, “Don’t touch him.”

Baekhyun hated this, he hated it so much. Because all he wanted to do was put Chanyeol’s hand back on him and have him pet him once more. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to call Baekhyunnie again. His wolf whimpered inside of him, desperate to have the alpha in front of him touch him again.

“Careful beta,” Chanyeol said, eyes focusing in on Minseok, “Grabbing me like this probably isn’t the best idea.”

“I don’t care if it’s not the best idea, get your hands off of my best friend.”

He heard Chanyeol tsked from above him, “Whatever.” And just like that Chanyeol was gone, moving onto his seat two desks behind him.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded, “I’m fine.” That was such a lie, he was not ok. Park Chanyeol, the boy he’d been making fun of for god knows how long just presented as an alpha and Baekhyun just had to present as an omega. On top of all of that Baekhyun’s wolf, the stupid little omega inside of him, wanted nothing other than him, nothing other than Chanyeol. He craved the taller boy, his insides begging to submit to him, his body trying to pull himself towards Chanyeol.

All throughout the lesson Baekhyun smell Chanyeol behind him, he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes burning into his skin.

-

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Minseok asked for what seemed like the 100th time.

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighed, eyes focused in front of him as they walked down the hallway, “I promise I’m fine.”

“I swear if that stupid alpha messes with you again I’ll punch him straight in the jaw.”

“It’s really not that serious.”

“Not that serious? Baek, he’s picking on you because you’re an omega, that’s not something you can help.”

“And I used to do the same to him,” Baekhyun stopped and turned towards Minseok, “I used to make fun of him for the same exact thing. I kind of deserve this in a way.”

Minseok shook his head, “That was different.”

“How so? It seems exactly the same to me.”

“You didn’t know for a fact he was going to be an omega, no one did. Plus, we all know you picked on him because you liked him.”

Baekhyun could feel his ears turning red, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh,” Minseok smirked, “Just admit you liked him paying attention to you.”

“Whatever, I’m getting plenty of attention from him now.”

Minseok’s smirk faded, “I almost forgot for a second, he’s such a dick.”

“Like I said, it’s not that big a deal.”

“I’ll still kick his ass if he messes with you again.”

“Minseok, I love you but there is no way you, a beta, is going to be able to beat Chanyeol.”

“Hey, you don’t know that!”

Baekhyun sighed shaking his head before turning to walk again, “Come on, everyone is probably waiting for us.”

-

Before Baekhyun presented as an omega the lunch room was just a noisy room that Baekhyun sat in for the hour-long break he and the rest of his friends got. After he presented it was a different story, he could smell everything. The smell of each and every student in the room flooded him all at once making him squirm in his seat, but above all of them, he could smell the familiar scent of Chanyeol. He was disgusted with himself. He wasn’t sure how the other omega at the table, Kyungsoo was putting up with it, how after he presented he didn’t complain about it. He just wanted to run away.

And Chanyeol, of course, Baekhyun could still smell him. Even among all of the chaos of scents Chanyeol still stood out, the calm against the storm. It called to him and Baekhyun had to hold himself back from answering.

“Baekhyun?” he looked to see Kyungsoo staring at him, concern evident on his face, “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, “Yeah, I just,” he paused, “I just need to get somewhere quiet for a bit.”

“Do you want us to come with you,” Kyungsoo asked

“No,” Baekhyun shook his head quickly, “No, I just want to be alone.”

Baekhyun stood from his seat, his body was heavy, his mind lowering into a haze. He dragged himself towards the exit only to be stopped as he walked into someone.

“Be careful where you’re walking omega.” Baekhyun looked up, Chanyeol. His senses were being surrounded, Chanyeol’s scent covering him. It was so comforting and nice. Baekhyun’s mind was so hazy, he could barely think, all of his thoughts kept coming back to Chanyeol.

He smiled up at the taller, “Alpha,” he whispered, he took a few steps forward, planting himself in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his torso. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent, letting it fill up his mind until all he could focus on was Chanyeol, “Much better.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke, Baekhyun could vaguely hear other voices around him but all his mind wanted to focus on was Chanyeol’s, “Baekhyun, are you okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, he pulled his face away to look at Chanyeol, “Chanyeol,” he smiled lazily, “Smells so good.” he buried himself back into the taller. His mind was so fuzzy, he didn’t even notice the hand on his shoulder until it was pulling him away from Chanyeol, from his alpha. He let out a whine, “Stop,” his hands gripped tightly at Chanyeol’s shirt, not allowing himself to be pulled away.

“Chanyeol, what did you do to him,” Minseok’s voice was distorted but it was still there

“Me? I didn’t do anything, he just latched himself onto me!”

“It’s all the scents,” Kyungsoo was speaking now, “He just presented all of the scents must be getting to him so he attached himself to the nearest alpha.”

“And I just happen to be here? So, if some other alpha came by he’d do the same to them?”

“That’s what I just said.”

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol tsk above him, “Of course,” he murmured. Baekhyun felt him go tense against him, his mood obviously agitated, he hated it. Did he not feel comforted by him?

“Chanyeolie,” Chanyeol looked down at him, Baekhyun smiled and watched as Chanyeol smiled back, he giggled, pushing his face back into his shoulder. Much better.

“Ok, that’s it,” Jongdae spoke, “We’re getting him out of here and to the nurse.”

“What? Why?” Chanyeol asked

“Do you want him to keep clinging to you?” Minseok countered everything was silent for a moment as Chanyeol didn’t answer, “That’s what I thought.” and with that Baekhyun was being dragged out of his alpha’s arms down the hallway into the nurse’s office.

-

“Baekhyun,” he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly as they grew used to the fluorescent lights above him. He laid on the bed in the nurse’s office, Kyungsoo and Minseok hovering above him looking down, “Baekhyun,” Minseok repeated, “Are you finally awake?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “What happened?”

“You went total omega in the middle of the lunch room,” Kyungsoo spoke, “I’m guessing you don’t remember anything.”

“I vaguely do, I remember sitting and eating and then getting up to leave then I bumped into someone, after that it gets hazy.”

“You bumped into Chanyeol,” Minseok began, “Then you started acting all weird, Kyungsoo says it’s because you’re an omega and Chanyeol is a big bad alpha.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo drew out the L’s, “Not exactly.”

Baekhyun blinked up at him, “What?”

“Yeah, I second that, what?”

“I mean, the part about him being overwhelmed because of all of the scents was true, but no omega is going to attach himself to a random alpha like that, they’re more likely to run away.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Kyungsoo, please,” Baekhyun begged, “Please tell me you’re not implying what I think you’re implying.”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minseok cut in, “Let me just check to make sure I’m getting this right. You’re saying that Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s mate?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head

“Oh my god Baekhyun,” Minseok looked at him, “You’re screwed.”

-

The next day was no better than the last, Chanyeol yet again stopped to pick on him in their classes and when Baekhyun didn’t eat in the lunchroom Chanyeol began backing him into walls and into corners, a smirk evident on his face.

“Baekhyunie,” Chanyeol teased, “Am I making you nervous?”

Baekhyun’s back was pressed up against the cool lockers of the hallway, a shiver went down his spine. His hand gripped at the books in his arms, he felt so out of control when Chanyeol stood in front of him.

“Why would you make me nervous?” he spat back

“Because” Chanyeol took a step towards him, they were only inches apart now and the smell was suffocating him, “You’re a cute little omega and I’m an alpha.”

“So what?” Baekhyun tried to ask forcefully but it came as only a whisper

“So? Well Baekhyun you should know better than anyone what that means,” he put both of his arms on either side of Baekhyun, trapping him in place, “That’s what you made fun of me for every single day since elementary school.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, his voice was horse, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“You made me hate myself Baekhyun, but I guess the jokes on you now, huh?” Chanyeol scoffed

Baekhyun looked down at the ground avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, he felt a tear begin to fall down his cheeks. He knew if it was anyone else besides his alpha he’d punch them in the face and tell them to suck it, but he couldn’t, not to Chanyeol. Baekhyun sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “You’re only sorry because it turned out like this if it had ended up the way you wanted you’d still be making my life hell.” The bell suddenly sounded over them signally the end of their free period, Chanyeol tsked, “We’ll talk more about this later.” He pushed himself off the lockers and began down the hallway alone.

-

“Okay,” Minseok began, “We have to do something about this.”

Baekhyun looked away from the movie that currently played out on his screen to look at his friends who sat to his right on the couch, “What? Do you not like the movie? We all agreed to The Avengers.”

Minseok sighed, “No, I mean about Chanyeol.” he saw Kyungsoo nod agreement, “It’s been a whole 2 weeks Baekhyun, he’s not letting off.”

Baekhyun sighed, he leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of his coffee

table and clicked the pause button, the attack on New York would have to wait he supposed, “It’s not that big a deal.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “You’ve cried five times this week alone, it seems like a big deal to me.” Minseok hummed in agreement.

“Guys, what am I supposed to do? He’s my alpha, I can’t stand up to him, it hurts me.”

“You’re in pain anyways,” Minseok spoke

“Yes, but,” he paused, “In all honesty, it’s not really the teasing.”

Minseok cocked his eyebrow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just,” he let out a sigh, “He’s my alpha, he’s supposed to love me and,” tears were forming yet again, “And yet he doesn’t, I really am the worst omega.” he hiccuped, “My alpha doesn’t even want me.”

“Oh Baek,” Minseok scooted closer to him, wrapping both arms around him, “You’re not a bad omega, you’re alpha is just an idiot.”

“I pretty sure him not wanting you is a problem,” Kyungsoo spoke

Baekhyun turned to him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean he is your alpha there’s no way he doesn’t want you, plus I’ve seen him stare at you.” a small part of Baekhyun soared at those words, “But, I think I know how to fix this.”

“Wait, how?” Baekhyun asked

“Well, it’s ignored pretty often because alphas are supposed to be all strong and stuff, you know, no weaknesses or whatever, but that’s not true.”

“It isn’t?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Honestly, alphas are even weaker than omegas when it comes to their mates.”

“In my experience, that’s not true,” Baekhyun said

“Has he ever seen you cry?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun shook his head, “Well, that’s one thing. Alphas are weak to their mate’s tears, alphas have killed just because someone made their mate cry.”

“So you’re saying I should let Chanyeol see me cry?”

“Yes, the alpha inside of him won’t allow him to make you sad anymore because

he’ll be in pain too. That’s not all though.”

“It isn’t?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “ You need to act cute towards him, alphas are weak for that.”

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok suddenly spoke, “You use this on your boyfriend all the time don’t you?”

Kyungsoo grinned, “Maybe, but anyways, Baekhyun, next time you feel those omega urges when you see him don’t push them down.”

-

Monday rolled around far quicker than Baekhyun preferred. It only took 15 minutes after Baekhyun entered the school building for Chanyeol to find him, and Baekhyun despised the way his heart jumped in happiness at the sight of him, his omega was truly an idiot.

“Baekhyun, there you are,” Chanyeol smirked, “I thought you were avoiding me.” Baekhyun shook his head, watching as Chanyeol walked towards him, making him walk back into the nearest wall. He was cornered yet again. And when Chanyeol stood only inches from him that’s when he saw it. The tie on the taller’s uniform was messed up, the back end beating the front in length. Baekhyun’s fingers itched to reach up to fix it.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, “Huh?”

Chanyeol sighed, “Of course you weren’t. Tell me, what’s got you so distracted, huh? Am I not important enough for you to pay attention to?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, it’s just,” he paused as Kyungsoo’s words crossed his mind, he broke out into a smile, “Chanyeolie,” he made his voice a whisper.

Chanyeol’s eyes darted over his face, “What?”

Baekhyun allowed his hands to reach up in between them, grabbing hold of Chanyeol’s tie, he slowly undid it with his fingers, “Your tie looks messy.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol said, clearly bewildered

“Here,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, he kept smiling, “Let me fix it for you. Stand up straight.” he was surprised as Chanyeol did as he told him to. “I don’t want other people to see you like his, what would they think?” he giggled as he worked on the tie, deft fingers moving against the fabric, and with one last tug, he finished. He grinned up at Chanyeol, “Better, see?”

Chanyeol’s eyes were firm, but his ears were bright red, “Yeah,” he breathed, “I have to get to class.” He hastily turned and left leaving Baekhyun alone in the middle of the hallway. Baekhyun smirked.

-

Baekhyun had assumed after he and Chanyeol’s encounter that morning he’d be left alone for at least the rest of the day, but of course, nothing in Baekhyun’s life could be that easy.

“Baekhyun!” he turned around to meet the owner of the voice, sighed, “Did you just sigh?” Chanyeol asked, he had increased the distance between them rapidly, now if Baekhyun reached out his hand to touch him his arm would be almost fully bent. He trapped Baekhyun against the wall yet again, arms blocking is way out.  Baekhyun looked down at the floor.

“No,” he whispered

“I think you’re lying to me” his voice was full of venom, “You know omegas shouldn’t lie to alphas.”

That was total bullshit but Baekhyun said nothing, “I’m sorry,” he whispered

“You’re always saying you’re sorry Baek, but I never think you actually mean it.”

“Chanyeol,” he despised how soft his voice was, “Please.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “You’re such a disgrace, no alpha will ever want you.”

Baekhyun’s blood went cold, no alpha would ever want him. Chanyeol would never want him. He really was an awful omega no wonder Chanyeol picked on him like this. He drew in a sharp breath, tears forming in his eyes. Chanyeol, his literal destined mate, would never love him. His heart was ripping apart in his body. He let out a sob, tears spilling over, running rapidly down his cheeks. He looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes. They were wide and in the back of his mind, Baekhyun thought they were beautiful.

“Do you,” another sob ripped through his throat, “Mean that?” Chanyeol was still, eyes wide, breath shallow. Baekhyun could see the gears in his head turning. He watched as his mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. “You really hate me don’t you?”

Baekhyun turned to the side hastily pushing Chanyeol’s arm out of the way. Tears blurred his vision as he ran from the hallway. He could hear Chanyeol calling for him, but he was so far away it sounded like nothing but a mere whisper.

-

“Baekhyun,” Minseok spoke over the phone, “It’s been three days you have to come back to school eventually.”

Baekhyun leaned back on the pillows on his bed, “No, I really don’t”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Get home schooled, I’m already talking to my mom about it.”

“You’re really going to give up?” Minseok sighed, “I really didn’t expect that of you.”

“Minseok, you didn’t hear him,” Baekhyun spoke, “You didn’t hear his voice. He told me no alpha would ever want me Minseok. He said it with so much hatred. He’s my mate, you don’t know the pain of having your mate tell you to your face he’ll never love you.”

“That was a dick move, I’m not defending it, but I don’t know I just think he’s being dumb. I think he wants all of your attention on him.”

“And I think there are a thousand different ways to get my attention that doesn’t involve bullying me. I think he wants revenge. He wants to get back at me for making fun of him before, but…”

“But?” Minseok asked

“I never went this far. He never cried in front of me. I never cornered him against walls to harass him. I’ll admit that it started in elementary school as a way to get him to notice me, but it kept going. I got used to the attention and I liked it. Sure, that doesn’t make what I did okay, but at least I never went as far as he did.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Minseok,” Baekhyun let out a breath, “Don’t worry about me.”

“He’s still your mate.”

“A mate who, at this point, I don’t want.” he could feel his heart tighten in his chest, even saying those words was painful, “I’ll have to learn to live without him. He doesn’t want me Minseok, I might as well return the favor.”

“If,” Minseok paused, “What if he stopped would you come back to school?”

“I don’t know honestly, it’s painful to even think of him, I can’t imagine having to see him every day. To see him and just know he’ll never love me when I’m already half in love with him no matter how much I wish I wasn’t.”

“I’ll deal with it then.”

“Minseok, I don’t know what you’re planning, but don’t.”

The line was silent for a moment, “We’ll see.”

“Minse-” the line went out, he’d been hung up on. Baekhyun sighed and moved to lay down on his bed. The feeling of foreshadowed dread sinking into the pit of his stomach.

-

It was 3:56 in the afternoon of the next day that Baekhyun heard his doorbell ring. When the door swung open to reveal Park Chanyeol Baekhyun was quick to move and try and close it, Chanyeol wedged his foot in between the door and the doorframe preventing it from being shut.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke, “We need to talk.”

“Move your foot,” Baekhyun ordered

“No, not until you agree to let me in.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “And why would I ever do that?”

Chanyeol hesitated, “Because I came here to apologize.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked, not quite believing what he was hearing

“Can you please let me in so we can talk without a door in between us?” Baekhyun nodded even though Chanyeol could not see him, he opened the door fully, fully taking in the image of Park Chanyeol. He was handsome as always, his hair was disheveled, obvious that he’d been running his hands through it. He wore his school uniform, the tie messed up the same way it had been that Monday morning. Baekhyun supposed he didn’t look much better in his old band T-shirt and sweatpants. “Thank you,” Chanyeol said gently.

Baekhyun closed the door behind him, “Well, start talking.”

“Uh, do you think we could talk about this in your room? I don’t want to worry about your parents coming home and seeing me apologizing to you.”

“My parents won’t be home until around eight, it’s just the two of us.”

“Still, it’d make me feel better.”

Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion but still motioned for Chanyeol to follow him as he began towards his bedroom. As much as he despised it his omega still sought to make the alpha comfortable.

“Better?” Baekhyun asked as they entered his room, Chanyeol closed the door behind them and tossed his backpack onto the floor

Chanyeol nodded, “Yeah, why don’t we sit down?” he watched as Chanyeol sat on his bed, he followed

“Are you actually going to apologize, or?”

“I’m actually going to apologize.” he ran a hand through his hair exhaling, “Baek, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I’m sorry would be a good place.”

“You’re right,” he looked deep into Baekhyun’s eyes, “Byun Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I am truly sorry for everything I’ve said to you.”

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun found himself saying involuntarily

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head, “It really isn’t.” suddenly he was taking Baekhyun’s hand into his much larger one, “Baekhyun I was a total dick to you.”

“And I was a dick to you for much longer.”

“But it wasn’t the same. What you were doing to me wasn’t the same.”

“I still made you hate yourself,” Baekhyun whispered

“But,” Chanyeol hesitated, “It wasn’t for the reason you think.”

“I made you hate the fact that you were going to be an omega. Even if that didn’t actually happen I still made you hate yourself.”

“It wasn’t because I thought I was going to be an omega.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“Baek,” he moved over slightly, decreasing the distance between them, “It was because I wasn’t the omega you wanted.”

Baekhyun blinked his eyes rapidly, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’ve always felt so drawn to you. I’ve always sported a crush for you no matter what you said to me.” his grip tightened slightly over Baekhyun’s hand, as if he was afraid he’d suddenly get up and run away, “I kept picturing you meeting some omega girl or guy and falling in love with them and leaving me behind. I was terrified of it. I hated that even though I was going to present as an omega you wouldn’t want me.”

“But,” Baekhyun’s mind was whirling, “I was awful to you. And now you’re an alpha and I’m the omega.”

“I’m not going to lie when I presented as an alpha I was devastated.”

“Why would you be? I was the one upset over being an omega.”

“Because I thought you were going to be an alpha and that meant I couldn’t be with you.”

“But I presented as an omega.”

“But you presented as an omega and I was so happy. I finally thought I might have a chance. Then I saw you hanging out with Minseok, a beta, and it all came crumbling down again. I worried that you weren’t going to want me, that you’d choose that beta over me.”

“Me and Minseok?” Baekhyun scoffed, “I could never look at him like that.”

“It didn’t stop my imagination from running wild, but let's move on from that.” Baekhyun noticed the tips of Chanyeol’s ears turning red, he smiled, “In class that first day, I smelled you and,” he paused, “You smelled so good and all I wanted was to be close to you, to have your attention on me.”

“So you started making fun of me?”

Chanyeol looked down, nodding his head slightly, “It wasn’t a good move, but it was all I could think of. When I pet your head that day I didn’t want to stop touching you, but Minseok got in the way.” he scowled. Baekhyun held in a giggle, “After that at lunch you clinged onto me and I never wanted to let you go, but again Minseok took you away from me and I got so jealous that I kept on teasing you.”

“But you told me no alpha would ever want me.”

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, “That was a total lie, and I didn’t realize it until you started crying, but,” Chanyeol’s hand came up to move a stray hair out of Baekhyun’s eyes, he looked down at Baekhyun, eyes staring straight into his, “You’re my mate and I want you so, so badly.”

Baekhyun took in a sharp inhale, “Chanyeol-”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interrupted, “I’ll understand if you don’t want a shitty alpha like me as your mate, but I want you to know that I’m pretty much in love with you and I’m so, so sorry Baekhyun. If you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

A silence fell over the room, “So you don’t hate me?”

Chanyeol chuckled, “I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

“And I don’t think I could ever hate you.” Chanyeol broke out into a smile, his grin stretching out across his face, Baekhyun’s heart soared.

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, “I’ve imagined kissing you pretty much every day of my life and making it a reality would be amazing.”

Baekhyun giggled nodding his head, “I’d like that.”

And with that Chanyeol’s lips were on his, moving to a slow and steady rhythm that made Baekhyun’s heart beat so fast he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He moved his hands to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulders and allowed Chanyeol’s hands to caress both of his cheeks, the rough skin of his fingers brushing across his cheeks shooting goosebumps down his body. Kissing Chanyeol was like something he’d never experienced. It was full of so much emotion and pleasure. He shivered as Chanyeol’s tongue swiped its way across his bottom lip.

Suddenly Chanyeol pulled away making him whine, “I know it may be kind of early to say this, but do you want to officially be mates, like, do you want to do that right now?”

“You mean do I want to have sex with you right now?” Chanyeol nodded, he laughed, “You’re going to have to do more than apologize to get that. Now, keep kissing me, idiot.”

Chanyeol nodded his head quickly and leaned in once more.


End file.
